Innocence
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: When Len and Rin find themselves staying at a love hotel, they decided to take a bath together. They have always loved each other, but will their love for each other lead them to cross a line that siblings should not cross and end their innocence?


Innocence

I do not own Vocaloid it belongs to people in Japan or something like that!

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and strong language! Anyone under the age 18 should turn away right now! Extra warning major incest or in this caste twincest!

The sky was gray when Len's car broke down. He and his twin sister Rin had been driving home after visiting a friend. Now they were stuck in some town they had never been to before. Len managed to take their car to a repair shop, but it would take a week for it to be fixed. Given how bad the upcoming storm was going to be, there was no way in hell that their parents were going to pick them up at least until tomorrow when the storm past. So Len and Rin found themselves trapped in this small town for at least a day. Thankfully Len had enough money for them to stay at a hotel.

The only hotel in the entire town though was a love hotel. After having dinner Len and Rin decided to check in. The two of them weren't minors anymore and they had ever right to go there. Then again they were both brother and sister, but they were so close that if they didn't look so much alike they could easily be mistaken for a couple. It made their parents somewhat nervous, but Len and Rin never saw anything wrong with how close they were. They just loved each other a lot and didn't think there was anything wrong with that.

The two of them were now standing outside the love hotel deciding wither to go in or not. Rin was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt, while Len was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. The two of them always tried to make their clothes match as much as possible. Even their hair looked similar; the two of them were truly mirror images of one another. The only real difference between them being that one was male and the other was female.

Rin shuffled her feet nervously and held her brother's hand. Len gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "I'm sorry that this is the only place we can stay for the night."

Rin replied, "It's fine, I just never thought I would be going in love hotel."

"We won't be telling mom and dad about this right?"

"Definitely, will make up something good up; hey Len can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When we go in can we pretend that we're a couple; I mean it's just not normal for a brother and sister to spend a night in a love hotel no matter what the circumstances."

"I don't think anyone would buy that, nice idea though."

"I guess you're right, then again I could always go dye my hair then I think we would look different enough. I saw a salon just a block back, I know it seems that I am asking a lot. But I would really like if we did this."

"Sure let's go right now."

"Ah thanks you're the best brother ever!"

Rin gave Len a nice big hug which he happily returned. The moment that they hugged the storm started. Lighting raged across the sky and rain pour down on them. In less than ten seconds their clothes were completely soaked. There was no way they were going to make it to the salon now. So they just checked into the love hotel. Lucky for them though the guy at the desk was so drunk he didn't notice that they were twins. He didn't even notice that Len was male; he thought they were both two lesbian chicks. Rin and Len took no notice of this though, since they were both soaking wet and had to get warm and dry as soon as possible. They checked into their room and closed the door behind them. The room had a shaped heart shaped bed in its center. There was a TV in the room which only showed porn and a closet full of sex toys. Underneath the bed there were so many porn magazines that it would take 8 hours for one to read them. There was a bathroom, but the door to it was closed. There was a book shelf in the room that had plenty of erotic novels and there were two drawers next to the bed. The one on the right was filled the condoms and the one on the left was filled with birth control pills.

Rin glanced at the porn magazines underneath the bed and said, "I feel dirty just being here."

"I know what you mean I …"

Suddenly Len noticed that he could see through his sister's soaked shirt. He saw the outline of her red bra. Len quickly tore his gaze away from his sister' chest and said, "Sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Instead of screaming at him or calling him a pervert; Rin just patted Len's head and said, "It's okay remember the day that I "accidently" forgot to do the laundry and you spent the whole day shirtless?"

"Yeah."

"Consider us even."

Rin glanced at the drawers and said, "Mom said I should take birth control pills to manage my periods better. I left mine in the car, so do you think I should…"

"You might as well."

Rin took some birth control pills and then she sneezed and Len frowned and said, "You should take a bath first before you catch a cold."

"But you'll catch a cold if you don't take a bath now."

Rin and Len nervously glanced around and twiddle their thumbs a bit. They both had a knack for finishing each other's sentences and knowing what was on the other's mind. So it was no surprise when they both said at the same time, "Why don't we take a bath together."

After those words left their lips the twins blushed a bit. They both held hands and entered the bathroom together. The bathroom was extremely big, the tub in the bathroom was rectangle shaped and it was red. There were red candles by the bath and two bathing stools. There were bath salts and all the other things needed to take a lovely bath. There were some towels to, but since they clearly hadn't been washed in a long time Rin and Len would not be wearing them.

Rin smiled and said, "It's been a long time since we've taken a bath together."

Len replied, "Yeah it has, so I guess we should get undressed now."

"Okay."

Len unzipped his pants while Rin undid her skirt. When Len and Rin had been kids they had taken baths together almost every day, they had seen each other undress many times. Now for some reason they found themselves embarrassed and shy as though they were about to see each other naked for the first time. So Len and Rin turned around and undressed back to back. Len took his shirt off, which was soon followed by his pants, Rin followed suit and made sure to quickly remove her bra, while Len was pulling off his boxers Rin backed up and she and her brother found themselves bumping butts with each other.

They both glanced and saw each other's backs and butts. Len blushed when he saw how plump his sister's behind was. Rin smiled naughtily at Len and bumped butts with him a few more times. Then they both spun around. Rin saw her brother's nice strong chest, while Len saw that his sister's breasts which were round and full. They weren't huge, but they defiantly weren't small. Her nipples were a light shade of pink and Len felt an urge to lick them. Rin's breasts were a perfect shape and they seemed made for his hands. The last time he had seen his twin sister's chest it had been as flat as a table, not anymore.

Rin glanced at her brother's groin and saw that his pubic hair was the same light blond color as her's. She saw his testicles and felt a sudden urge to grab them. As for Len he saw his sister's vagina and even though it was covered in pubic hair he could still see her folds. Suddenly warm blood rushed down to his member making it erect, Rin smiled as she saw her brother's penis become hard. Len tried to stop himself from having an erection, but he just couldn't. He didn't bother to hide it either since Rin had already seen it. He just blushed in shame and said, "Sorry."

Rin gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "You're a man after all and I'm glad you have an erection. It's means you think I'm very pretty."

"You're beautiful."

Rin put her hands on her brother's bare chest and said, "So are you."

Len hugged Rin and they both blushed in pleasure as her breasts pressed against his chest and his erect penis touched her. Len kissed his sister's forehead and then he kissed both her cheeks and her chin. Rin closed her eyes and puckered her lips, showing Len where she wanted to be kissed next. Len couldn't kiss her there, as much as he wanted to. He was her twin brother, he couldn't do it. So he just kissed Rin's forehead again. Rin frowned and to make her feel better Len hugged her again and as they hugged his penis brushed against her vagina and made them feel a jolt of pleasure run through them. When their hug ended, Rin grabbed her brother's hands and placed them on her nice soft breasts. Len's member twitched in joy as he felt his sister's hard nipples against his palms. Rin smiled and said, "I'm aroused to, something tells me this is going to be the best bath we ever had together!"

"Wait we should remember that...…."

Len found himself silenced as he realized that the head of his member was still touching Rin's vagina. They both blushed in pleasure and decided to wash each other's backs before entering the bath together. Len sat down on the stool and Rin washed his back. While she was washing his back, a naughty grin appeared on her face as she gently pressed her breasts against her brother's back. Len felt his member twitch as a pleasure start to build in his balls. For a split second he feared that he could cum right there and then!

He blushed in pleasure and said, "Rin…."

Rin reached around and had her fingers hover dangerously close to her Len's erection. She whispered into Len's ear, "It's okay Len I just want you to feel good after all you did for me today, if you end up coming from this it's alright."

"But I'm your brother."

After Len said those words Rin stopped pressed her breasts against his back. Len spun around and saw a heartbroken look in her eyes. He quickly hugged Rin and she rested her head against his chest and said, "Sometimes I wish you weren't my brother, because then we could be together as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Rin started to cry and Len hated it when his sister cried. Len cupped Rin's left breast and kissed her eye lids and said, "You don't know how much I wish we could be together to; this isn't fair is it?"

"Fate pulled a sick joke on us making us brother and sister."

"We shouldn't let that stop us denying how we feel. We can be lovers today, but we can't make love. That's one line we can never cross because there's no going back from that."

"I understand, but we can still kiss and do a lot of fun things. Today let's just be a boyfriend and girlfriend taking a bath together."

"That sounds great."

Len then washed his sister's back and paid close attention to her butt. His penis bushed against her lower back and Rin moaned a bit and said, "You never washed my butt so much when we washed each other's backsides when we were little."

"Well now it's much more interesting."

After washing Rin's butt a bit more, Rin stood up and Len cupped her rear and gave it a nice long squeeze. When he was done doing that, Rin spun around and traced his erection with her right index finger and made Len close his eyes in pleasure. They then both got in the bath before the water became cold. Once again Rin closed her eyes and puckered her lips. This time Len didn't hesitate as he kissed his twin sister on the lips. Rin moaned in pleasure as her brother's lips touched hers. She happily kissed him back and rubbed his chest like crazy. Len cupped her rear again and after rubbing her bum cheeks, he grabbed Rin's breasts and rubbed them together.

Len and Rin kept on kissing until they had to break for air. They both blushed in pleasure and Rin sat at the other side of the bath and gently rubbed her right foot against her brother's ball sack and said, "You're a great kisser."

"So are you."

"That was my first kiss; I know it wasn't yours though. You've kissed a ton of girls."

"That's true, but you're the only one I've ever been naked with."

After Len said this he and Rin kissed once again. Rin gently rubbed her vagina against Len's penis. Len felt the pleasure in his balls move to his penis, while Rin felt a heat build between her legs. When Len felt the head of his penis touch Rin's folds; he realized how easy it would be for him to enter her. Rin was thinking the same thing and thought about opening her legs so Len could thrust into her and they could be one.

Rin put her hands on Len's shoulders as he gently rubbed his erection against her womanhood. He wanted nothing more than to become one with his sister, but he just couldn't do that. Len almost felt his heart skip a beat when Rin cupped his balls. He kissed her breasts and then gave both of her nipples a quick lick. Rin closed her eyes in pleasure and rubbed Len's balls and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. As soon as it ended Rin said, "I want you inside me Len."

Len gently storked her face and said, "I'm sorry Rin we can't."

"But I want to have my first time with someone who loves me and isn't using me as a living fuck toy."

Len gave Rin a loving kiss, then he storked her hair and said, "You'll find a good man someday."

"You're the best man I know, I can't imagine having sex with anyone else, but you."

"I know I'm the same way, but we can't I'm sorry."

Rin spun around and rested her back against her brother's chest, Len's erection brushed against her lower back and he put his hands on Rin's breasts. They had crossed many lines already, but Len feared that if he and Rin had sex today that he would never be able to look their parents in the face again. As for Rin she just couldn't imagine giving herself both body and soul to anyone except her beloved brother. Len gently flicked her nipples and said, "I just had an idea Rin that I think you would like."

"What is it?

"Well I was thinking we could watch each other masturbate, it's just as pleasurable as sex; but since we won't be touching each other's genitals it isn't really incest."

Rin spin around and kissed Len on the lips and said, "I don't think it would be as cool sex, but let's try it out."

Len stood up in the bathtub while Rin got out of the tub and sat down on the bathing stool. Len wrapped his right hand around his member, while Rin opened her legs all the way and showed him her round pink vagina opening. It wasn't the first time he had seen it, when they were kids she would open her legs from him all the time while they bathed so she could show him how different she was from him.

Their mother though told her that it was inappropriate for a girl to show that part of her body to anyone, but her boyfriend or husband. Rin didn't care about any of that now, she loved her bother more than she would love any other boy she met her in life and he was going to see her pleasure herself. Rin gently traced her vagina opening with one of her fingers, while Len started to gently stroke his member. The pleasure in his balls was now completely in his penis and it was getting greater and greater with every stroke.

Rin stuck a in her warmth and moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her clitoris with her thumb. Len storked his member faster as Rin stuck another finger into her warmth and started thrusting them in and out. Her hand was soon covered in her pre cum and after a single drop of white pre cum left Len's member, he stopped for a brief moment and so did Rin. They smiled and each other and then Len storked himself a little more while Rin fingered herself and then they both came. Len's white sticky cum shot out of his member and landed on Rin's legs, while Rin's vagina walls closed around her fingers and her cum ran down her hole and dripped down their legs.

As Len and Rin came they both felt so much pleasure that they closed their eyes. The pleasure Len felt made him fall onto his knees. As for Rin her vagina walls hugged her fingers so tightly that she feared they may break, yet at the same time she was feeling too much pleasure to care. When the wave of pleasure was done washing over Len and Rin, they both opened their eyes again. Len stood up and Rin took her fingers out of her vagina. They both blushed in pleasure and hugged each other.

When their hugged ended Len said, "That was amazing!"

"I know, you looked so cool when you ejaculated! It feels great having your semen all over my knees; I just wish some of it could have landed inside of me."

"Rin…"

Before Len could say another word Len silenced him with a loving kiss, when their kiss ended they walked back to their room and cuddled under the covers together. Len's penis had gone back to its normal, but still nice size. However, the feeling on his sister's flesh against his made it hard again. Rin felt her brother harden against her and she gently put her hand on his face and kissed his forehead. Since the two of them were still aroused, they decided that they should come again. Since this was a love hotel though Rin wanted to see if they could find some fun and safe objects to make them come.

They opened the closet in their room and found a sexy blow up doll that looked almost real and a clear plastic dildo that was perfectly shaped like a penis. Len was unsure about using these toys, but Rin told him that by watching each other use them. They would really be able to imagine what it would be like to have sex with one another.

Len storked his member few times to get it fully hard, while licking Rin's nipples. After licking her nipples a few times Len gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then he had Rin lay down on the bed while he put the dildo inside of her. Rin moaned in pleasure as Len put the dildo inside of her pussy. Len kissed her lovingly and gave her breasts a nice squeeze and said, "How does it feel Rin?"

Rin moaned in pleasure and said, "It feels fucking amazing, I feel like I'm going to come any second! I want to watch you fuck the doll now and pretend it's me! Also I'm sorry if I'm cursing too much, I just….."

Rin suddenly found herself incapable of words as Len slipped the dildo all the way inside her. She closed her eyes in pleasure and Len storked her hair and kissed her forehead. Len got up and started fucking the blow up doll doggy style. The inside of it sucked his penis almost like a real vagina, still Len knew that as great as this felt that it couldn't be as good as the real thing. Len thrust himself inside of the blow up doll while calling his sister's name; Rin thrust the dildo in and out of her love hole while pretending it was her brother's cock.

The pleasure they felt got greater and greater and Len felt his cum rise and move up to his dick while Rin screamed as her vagina walls clammed around the dildo. They came together again at the same time and pure pleasure flowed through them. Len's penis twitched as he came inside of the blow up doll and he made his hands into fists as the pleasure overwhelmed him. As for Rin the dildo flew out of her vagina as her walls clenched together and she came all over the bed!

The pleasure they both felt as great as it was it wasn't enough. They needed to become one now! Len pulled his penis out of the blow up doll and he threw it aside and climbed up on the bed and tossed the dildo to the ground. He and Rin shared a loving kiss and she laid down on the bed, grabbed his member and guided it to her warmth. Len looked at her with loving and tender eyes and felt the head of his member touch her vagina opening.

Rin nodded and Len gave her one last loving kiss and entered her. He buried his member all the way inside her and felt her hymn break. Rin cried and Len kissed her tears away and smiled at her and said, "We've finally become one."

"I know it feels so great having you inside me, I don't care what society's says this is right I know it!"

"I've always loved you Rin, ever since we kids I've loved you."

"I'm the same way; I've always loved you to Len. Now let's make love together!"

Len nodded and started thrusting into his sister with everything he had. Her vagina walls hugged his member as he felt himself get even harder inside of her. The pleasure they were both feeling now was a million times greater than what they had felt before! With ever thrust Len took they got closer and closer to reaching pure bliss together! Len kept on thrusting until he was at the point of cumming. Then he buried himself all the way inside of his sister and his balls bounced against her vagina. Len squeezed her breasts and then it happened! Len and Rin screamed louder than they ever had in their whole lives as they came together! Rin's vagina walls slammed around Len's member as he shot all of his sperm into her womb. Their cum mixed together and poured out of Rin's love hole and dripped down their thighs.

The pleasure they felt was so great that it made their hands shake and made them see nothing, but pure white light as they closed their eyes. For a split they felt as though their minds became one. The pleasure seemed like it would never end, but when it did and Len's member became soft. He withdrew from Rin and thought about what they had just done. They had truly committed incest now, they were corrupted. Now longer innocent; Len had taken his sister's innocence and she had taken his. Rin snuggled up against Len and rested her head on his chest and he put his arms around here. She spoke to him with a tremor of fear in her voice and said, "What happens now Len?"

"I don't know; just know that I have no regrets about what just happened."

"Neither do I, I'm just really glad I took that birth control, because you sure came a lot!"

"Yeah I did, it's a shame we can never have children with each other."

"Maybe someday when mom and dad are gone we can move somewhere where no one knows who we are, get married and adopted children together."

"I'd love that, but…."

"I know that it sounds just like a lovely dream, but so does this and it just happened. So let's just hold onto this dream until it becomes real okay?"

Len nodded and then he and Rin shared a kiss of true love and fell asleep together.

The End

:


End file.
